most_irregularfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamun Kost
Hamun Kost (????-1481) fue un nigromante y red wizard of Thay conocido en la región del Sword Coast por haber sido protagonista de los eventos en Old Owl Well. Murió tras intentar completar un ritual que habría hecho revivir a un poderoso lich Netheril antiguo si no lo hubiera parado un grupo de avetureros compuesto de Galindan, Rodric y ̪̩̙̝͚̣͙͒͗t͍̹̗̰ͫͨh̲͍͙̦̮̻ͮͩ͆̀̽͋ ͖̟̯̤͒̿̍̌̅̾̊r̗̍͆͑ͤ͂ ̞̳̬̬͚͒̿̌͛͑̒͐ͅs̸͉͓͍̖̬͍̉̇̒ṭ̻̼̲̝̫͉ͪͬ̊ͯ ͞r͆̄̊ Letters ''From Valindra Shadowmantle'' Kost, The Thayan mission is pleased with your discovery of at Old Owl Well. I did think that your enthusiasm for this ill-advised archeological undertaking was misguided initially but it seems that your intuition was merited this time. Continue your investigations. Anything we can learn about the Netheril will be advantageous in our war against them. If indeed there is magic of great power to be found in that tower, it would be better to destroy it rather than allow it to fall into their hands. The Asmodeans indicate that they too are active in Neverwinter wood, and are hunting magical items for something, taking their infernal scepters along with their lives in their skirmishes. The time for the Asmodeans usefulness will come to an end soon enough. And as will yours, Hamun, if you are unable to deliver the undead servants to the Dread Ring of the wood. I am flattered you have sought to imitate me in putting them dig, but the recovery of the ancient bones here is far more pressing than what you’ve stumbled across afield. You are granted permission to quickly conclude the matter at Old Owl Well, then, either bring the undead to me, return to your position in Neverwinter, or you perish along with all of the Neverwinterians when we manage to reawaken the Primordial Valindra Shadowmantle ''From Kost'' The other letter is written on a blotter. It appears to be a draft and features many aborted, scratched out salutation. Hey Val Valindra Miss, Mrs, Ms Shadowmantle. To Valindran Shadowmantle of Thay, All this cool new stuff has just come into the tower. The zombo’s are really into it, its’ far out. There’s a whole bunch of elemental air and lightening magic just a-zipping around here. I was able to kludge some of these guys together and ZAPOW, a little lightening magic has got them up and running. I even tried it one some of the specimens I was able to recover from the Thundertree. It’s a green, mean machine, now. Seems to love the lightening! If we give the tower just a little more time, I’ll think it will finish pulling itself together. You know as they say you can’t hurry art. I think you’ll be really impressed with what we get out of this baby. A real storm is cooking up! Just recently read in an inscription at the site that somewhere in here is something called a Myvelar sphere. I can’t make out the specifics, but something about those damn flying cities of theirs. Also, I dunno if this the right time to say, but I wanted to say I’m sorry about what happened at the XXXXX, I wasn’t aware of that aspect of lichdom and I wasn’t sure about your relationship with your husband. Category:Correspondence Category:Human Category:NPC Category:Wizard Category:Thay